


Swift Reflection

by Mohawkeye



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Tommy Shepherd, Breaking Up & Making Up, But not exactly, David and America are bffs, David and Tommy are the main couple, Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Thinkfast, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bisexual David alleyne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohawkeye/pseuds/Mohawkeye
Summary: David, Loki, America and Tommy go on a road trip.





	1. Chapter 1

“I regret this very much.”

 

That was what David thought out loud as he drove his car. America sat in the passenger seat with her red hood over her head as she stares out the window. Tommy sat in the back right as he had an interesting conversation with Loki. Loki listened and replied with a minimum amount of comments and ate an ice cream he forced David to pull over to a stop a while ago.

 

“But we are informing you on different ways to help those in need, David,” Tommy said as he glared into the back of David's head.

 

“It's morally wrong, Tommy,” David was serious in this situation.

 

“America what do you think?” America flinched when Tommy asked this, she took her hood down and pulled her airpods out, “Oh no she’s got airpods in!”

 

“They were a gift, I have to use them,” America rolled her eyes and focused them on Tommy as she turned around on her chair to look at him, “What did you ask?”

 

“Tommy believes that cannibalism will solve world hunger and overpopulation,” Loki filled in for her as he continued to eat his rainbow ice cream.

 

Chavez looked over to David, “Well he's not wrong.”

 

“But no one would submit to it, and the places starving have fewer people anyway,” David participated in the conversation.

 

“So? We can send some juicy Americans over.”

 

“I'm not discussing this any further.”

 

They got here by Tommy’s suggestion, he sometimes texts and calls but hardly ever meets up in person, so of course David agreed. Later he was informed that Loki was also invited, David liked Loki don't get him wrong, but felt weird about him being there. So David invited his platonic life partner, America Chavez.

 

Tommy opened the window on his door, instead of telling him to close it David opened his window to get rid of the loud noise. So everyone's windows opened as they all had a joined silent communication. The wind wasn't as cold as it should be for this speed they drove with. David could still hear ‘Rocketman’ play on the radio through the wind. Everyone was silent, this gave him time to think about how much he loved being apart conversation with his friends.

 

In an hour or so they arrived at a far side town, with a motel that they were staying at. The car drove through the town of a few people and passed different places. Most notably a club that America noticed and shot a closed mouth smile at David. Plans were already residing. Eventually, they did reach the motel that Loki gave directions to. They pulled up at the motel and watched the car in front of them hardly talk to the person at the cub at the entrance.

 

“Good morn- afternoon,” David said as he leaned out the window.

 

“Uh Hello sir, we might want to your car briefly.”

 

“Pardon?” Loki said as he looked between the two front car seats.

 

“Oh! Loki of Asgard? You're like my favourite person ever! Way better than thor!”

 

“He's killed many people before.,” America pointed out.

 

“He is just a misunderstood sexy man!”

 

“Of course I am, fair maiden,” Loki told her.

 

And that was how that was given a room without getting a car search with a 25% discount that they didn't want to question her when it was given. Either way, they were all carrying their bags upstairs as Tommy tried to suggest who should share beds with who (it was decided to be America and David, Tommy and Loki).

 

“She was probably one of those girls who try to say Loki is a straight male online,” America yawned as she put the key into the door and twisted it in many directions before figuring it out.

 

“Speaking of sexuality and orientation,” Loki cut into the conversation, “I am kind of a good guy now.”

 

“I know what you are saying and absolutely not,” David laughed as Loki smiled as well did America, Tommy had no expression.

 

They put the bags down on the beds. America threw herself on a bed as Loki searched the room. David had looked at Tommy's face and accidentally caught his eyes. Tommy smiled in more of a flirty way and David felt a tingle run down his throat into his stomach. David didn't do anything physically and looked at the other two before leaning over closer to Tommy and groaning a question of if he is okay.

Tommy gave a nod that was nonconforming and honestly gave David a deeper frown. Tommy took another quick look at David before pulling his phone out and most likely trying to connect to the Wifi. David walked over to Chavez that laid flat on their bed and lay down next to her.

“We are going to the club later right?”

 

“Let's go in an hour,” Loki responded to Chavez from the bathroom.

 

“I'm going to buy food at the convenience store I saw down the street,” Tommy told everyone.

 

“Can I come?”

 

“No David, you just stay here and get pretty for tonight.”

 

Tommy's finger gunned at him as David scrunched his face up with a tilted up mouth. Tommy slammed the door shut and there was silence. Loki walked out of the bathroom and fell back on the bed America and David lay down on, he fell between them and didn't fit at all. Loki was mostly on top of them and clearly wouldn't fit on the bed.

 

“Are you and David more than platonic?” Loki asked him as he put his arms around both of his companion's heads.

 

“What? No, it's just a joke.”

 

“Didn't you guys make out like twice?” America asked him as she moved out of Loki’s grip.

 

“When was the second time?” Loki asked sounding not surprised at all.

 

“We didn't ‘makeout’.”

 

“Looked like you did, maybe not the first time but I know what I saw,” America sounded frustrated at him, she just about never was like that to him.

 

“We never really talk about it.” Maybe it was a lie. But maybe it wasn’t.

 

David had tried to talk about it. He was watching movies with Tommy when he paused it to talk to him, it didn’t go how it was planned. Maybe it was good? Maybe it wasn’t what David wanted. 

 

It took a while to get Loki off them, it’s almost like the guy weighed 400 pounds or something. After that, they all got changed into nicer clothes. Except for America who just changed her jeans.

 

“Where're my bitches,” Tommy’s muffled voice shouted through the door as he jiggled the locked door handle.

 

David opened the door for him and Tommy ran passed him with a lot of wind hitting the room. The bathroom door was slammed closed and when David looked back he saw Tommy’s suitcase off the floor is wide open. Tommy left the bathroom room with a grey t-shirt and a jean jacket, with black jeans.

 

\---------------------

 

The music thumped loudly and the crowd of twenty people in the club danced around, some people cling together, some danced in groups some people sat around the bar. David sat at the bar having a conversation with Chavez as Loki drank way too much alcohol. Tommy was somewhere on the dance floor, where they had lost him. Loki offered the other two drinks and they complied, they knew not to have too many, however.

 

Soon Tommy came back to them from the crowd. Ariana's voice played in the background as he tried to get everyone up. He took America's hand and tried to pull her to her feet. She stayed seated and glared at him. Eventually, Tommy looked towards David and David sighed standing. He took Americas forearm gently and she stood up and went with him.

 

Now they were all dancing, except Loki, David and Chavez a foot in front of each other as the crowd would surround them. Their relationship was one of David's favourite right now. It took a few minutes later for a lady to wrap her arm around Americas arm and try to pull her to dance with her. Chavez looked over at David to make sure she was allowed to leave. He grinned and nodded at her to continue. She would owe him later maybe.

 

David looked around to see if he could find Tommy again. He saw his white hair in the crowd and smiled slightly, taking a step towards him. Then he saw that Tommy was wrapped around a girl David had not seen before. David stopped walking towards him and turned around. He felt disappointed, he could not be angry if they weren't officially dating. Disappointed.

 

“What’s the wrong brainiac?” Loki asked as David sat next to him.

 

“I'm exhausted.” 

 

“Maybe we can go back, I’ll tell Chavez.”

 

“Uh sure.”

  
\------------------

 

“I see the relationship isn't going well,” Loki mentioned to David as they walked back with Loki's arm over his shoulders.

 

“What relationship?” David said it with enough bitterness to let Loki know he was actually upset.

 

Loki didn't respond verbally but his hand rubbed on prodigy's shoulder. They continued walking with Loki uncomfortably leaning of David. Loki fixed himself and pushed his arm around David even more enough to reach the buttons on his shirt. David thought he was fiddling with them but soon he realised that Loki undid a button. He gently pushed Loki away and stopped walking to stare at him.

 

“Relax, I was just thinking that you do the buttons up to high.”

 

“And that's my concern.”

 

They continued walking in a more serious light. David jogged up the stairs to get to the second level at the motel when they got to it. He was at the top of the stairs when he looked back to see Loki struggling up them. David stepped down to help him up the arm. Loki must've drunk a lot. David sat down on the bed as Loki took his own shirt off and replaced it with a tank top, he sat next to David.

 

“You should probably try to talk to him about it,” Loki was being reasonable for once, David and Tommy's relationship probably just entertained him.

 

“I did try to!” David was frustrated as he put his head in his hand.

 

“...What happened?”

 

“Ugh, I started to talk about it, long story short we had sex,” David falls back onto the bed, “And he tells me afterwards that we should do that more, but not as in romantically. He couldn't say it any differently!”

 

“So, he decided you guys were friends with benefits without consulting you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Oh, Tommy, you precious basket case.” Loki took his crown off and put it to the side. “That's it? Did you guys do it again?”

 

“No, I didn't see him for a month and when I do its ‘wanna go on a road trip?’. He is so annoying.”

 

Loki looked over at David with pity and sighed. They were silent for a few moments

 

“But since he is allowed to do things with other people then you should to right?”

 

“Loki.”

 

“Come on, you're sexually frustrated right?”

 

“...I'm going to regret this.”

 

“Why should you?”

 

David soon found himself pressing against Loki as Loki brushed their hands over his body.


	2. Rapid Ponder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad only wanted a normal birthday but ended up being chased by lions in the North Pole thanks to his friend, Stacy (Oh what a crazy cracker that girl is). Will he get back to the women of his dreams in enough time to be at his wedding? (I'm joking this is a young avengers fan fiction)

It was 6:40 am when David began to get shoved gently on his back as he tried to sleep peacefully. David perched himself on his elbows and looked over at whoever it was only to see a white blurry blob. He took his glasses off the nightstand and put them on his nose. Tommy was leaning over him with a hand on his shoulder. He smiled when David looked back at him. 

David sighed heavily as Tommy explained himself, “let’s go for a walk.”

Tommy was right next to David's face and it was obvious he had already brushed his teeth. He was wearing fresh clothes that reminded David that if he went he would need to get change, however, spending time with Tommy seemed incredibly important to David. David forced himself out of the bed while Tommy moved out of the way, and stumbled across the room before taking his shirt off before going to his bag and taking out spare pants and shirt.

David got into the bathroom, locking it, and changed his pants before putting his shirt over his head knocking the glasses off his face to catch them mid-air, seeing his life flash before his eyes. He finished getting changed at the last minute thought he brushed his teeth. He wasn’t sure if Tommy was going to try to get closer to his face after he did hit on another girl. After what had happened with Loki he wondered if maybe he was wrong to assume they were going to hook up. But Tommy didn't seem to mind mentioning an ordeal that happened in the bathroom to everyone.

David went out of the bathroom, noticing Loki sitting on his and Tommy's bed painting his nails black. Loki can make his nails black magically but always preferred to do it slower. Loki smiled at Tommy as Tommy walked outside the door, Loki’s smile turned more into a smirk as he looked over at David. David felt like he was missing something despite knowing why Loki looked at him like that. David looked elsewhere and walked to Tommy as Tommy held out his hand for him. 

David held his hand as they walked downstairs. David felt weird energy from this situation now that he was more awake. Perhaps Tommy got a really bad blow job and was now considering only having sex with David. Or maybe he knew about what happened with Loki and wants to officially date him to stop it. Tommy let go of his hand and put it over David's shoulder to begin tracing his collar bone. They were now walking along the main road.

“So, you had sex with Loki?”

David stopped walking for a moment. His eyes were wide as Tommy looked over at him with furrowed eyes and crossed eyes. Tommy sighed, turning around to keep walking the way. David skipped slightly to walk.

“Did they say we did?”

“No, your bloody collar bone did.” David listened to what he said and traced where he was touching a felt some uneven skin.

Tommy seized his hand and walked him across the not so busy road. David was still feeling like he was put under light after what he had said. He tried to walk straight as he followed Tommy. David had no idea how to react to this situation. David began to be more rational as he remembered they were not actually in a romantic relationship. Tommy pulled David into an all-day breakfast cafe, they sat down and looked at the menu.

“I don't see why you're mad about it,” David built himself up to say to Tommy who just looked more annoyed at him, Tommy didn't get annoyed at David very often. At least not seriously.

“Because you slept with Loki.”

“...But why does it concern you?” David saw Tommy roll his eyes before picking up the menu and hiding his face, “Tommy?”

“I thought you liked me.”

David squinted at him and pouted his lips, “You declared it wasn't like that? Besides you sleep with people all the time.”

“Yeah, but you're smarter than me!” Regularly when people say those kinds of things is when they are trying to push a group task onto you.

“Tommy, relax let's talk this out,” That may have been what David said but he was ready to start arguing with Tommy.

Two women walked in then, they wore bikinis with shorts and they picked up a menu. As they walked over to sit at a table one of them looked over at Tommy as he stared back at her blankly. The other girl she was with chuckled lightly and began whispering to her friend. David leans against the wall and glares steak knives into Tommy. Once Tommy looks back at his potential boyfriend he looked down a little ashamed.

“Would you date me?” Tommy whispered to him while his nose tilted down.

“Are you asking if I would or if I will?”

“...However, you want to interpret it.”

David looked over at the girls who talked to each other and occasionally the same one would look over at their table, beaming. He looked back over to Tommy who refused to stop staring at David. He took himself off the wall and leaned forward pushing himself closer to Tommy and slumping over the table. Tommy knew that the girl was watching as his eyes flinched, threatening to turn her way.

Tommy knew exactly what David wanted. So he followed what David was doing and leaned over the table as well. Tommy reached his left hand out to put on David’s jaw, pulling him closer to him. Tommy connected their lips and David moved his left hand and put it on the back of Tommy’s neck. It was only for a few seconds until they heard a faint ‘hey!’ come from the person behind the stores counter. 

They both sank back into their chairs as David took satisfaction from the girl looking offended and her friend laughing her ass off. Tommy later went to the counter to order their food. It was a quiet meal as they stole constant looks at each other and made small conversations. Later they began to walk back to the hotel, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emu is Latin for turkey dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

> Its frustrating writing 'Loki' because if you mess up one word then bam 'loli'


End file.
